You Are Not Alone
by itslolitarose
Summary: NaLu Holiday Season Fanfiction. Merry Christmas and Happy New year, everyone!


**Chapter 1: ** Fun

What a very exciting day for the female blonde celestial mage Lucy Heartfilia. Why? That's because, her new home, Fairy Tail, will be having a fun! Fun! Fun! Christmas party today! It will start at eleven in the morning until ten in the evening. Plus, she's excited in celebrating the night before Christmas because, this is the first time that she will be celebrating this special occasion with her new home, new family. The sad part in this year's Christmas was that, her parents already passed away. But, she doesn't have to get lonely, right? She has Fairy Tail after all! And besides, if she feels lonely, her parents in heaven are going to feel sad too. Parents want to always see the smile on their kid's face, right? Lucy was pretty sure that everyone was very busy, preparing the stuffs for the Christmas party at the guild. She's also sure that, maybe, other girls are busy preparing themselves like what's Lucy doing right now. She decided to wear a pink dress with a mini ribbon style on the side of the waist as a style. Her hair tied upwards, letting her bangs as is and she wore two inches sandals as her footwear. Lucy just put on a little powder and light blush on, on her cheeks and added pink lip gloss on her kissable lips. When she's all set, the blonde went straight ahead at the guild to help the other guild member in setting up the guild.

"Ah! Lu-chan!" a familiar female solid script mage, wearing blue dress and beautiful sandals with a ribbon clip on the side of her blue hair greeted her as Lucy entered the guild. Approaching the celestial mage, Levy clasped her two hands together and gave her close friend a compliment. "Wow! Lu-chan! You look so beautiful! You're like a Princess!" Lucy giggled at Levy's compliment. With a smile, the blonde gave her thanks. "You look beautiful too, Levy-chan! You're blooming! Inspired? Is it because of Gajeel?" the blonde teased. A blush came across Levy's face. "S-Sheesh! Lu-chan! You're teasing me again! How about you? You're blooming too! Is it because of Natsu?" Levy teased back. "Eh? That again? He's not the reason why I'm blooming, you know? I'm always blooming" she giggled. After few moments, the other girls arrived, wearing beautiful dresses and beautiful hairstyles. Wow! Fairy Tail girls looks very beautiful!

After finishing setting up the guild, they waited for few minutes until the party started. Suddenly, all the lights were turned off, making everyone quite surprised but then, as the lights turned off, the stage's light opened, and there, they found a sitting beautiful famous Mirajane, who were holding a guitar and a microphone with stand in front of her. "Now, I'm going to declare this song for all of you! Merry Christmas, Everyone!" she started using a soft voice. After speaking, Mirajane started singing. All their guild mates remained silent, only focusing at Mirajane's beautiful voice. Her melody. Her song. It was so comforting. It's like, you're in a very peaceful place. After singing, the famous barmaid received an applause with shouts saying, "You're so amazing, Mira-chan!" "Wohoo! Way to go!" more and more compliments.

"Who's next? Who will be the next entertainer?"

"I hope it's Lucy, wearing a bunny outfit!"

When Lucy heard that, she furrowed her eyebrow and quickly reacted, "HEY! WHO SAID THAT?! I am never going to dance wearing that ridiculus costume! Sheesh,"

"But I thought you like wearing it?" a familiar voice interrupted, walking towards her and stand beside her. "'Yo! Luce!" he greeted. "Oh? Natsu…why are you wearing your usual outfit? You should have wear an attire for occasions, you know?" Lucy said. "At least I'm not naked unlike that stripper behind me." Lucy turned her head around, just to see the ice mage, who's not wearing his tops. Lucy looked back at Natsu and sighed. "You…you've got a point." She answered. "Outfits don't matter. As long as I'm having fun, I'm contented." Lucy just looked at him then turned her look back on the stage just to see who is going to perform next. Once again, they turned off the lights at the stage then switched it on and found out that It was Fairy Tail's Titania, who are going to perform next! Well, Erza likes performing. Whether it is singing, dancing or acting. What's she was going to do is to dance but, she decided to have a partner. Since no one wants to be her partner in dancing (because she was known as 'The Dancing Demon'), she used force. Erza scanned around and finally chose her partner. Pointing at the fire dragon slayer standing beside Lucy, Erza said, "Natsu! Come up here! You'll be my partner!" Of course, Natsu refuses and tried running away. But when he tried to run away, Erza's blad went flying towards at the side of his head, going to the guild's entrance. Natsu slowly looked back and answered, "A-Aye!" nervously.

Oh well, he have no choice. He went up the stage and guess what happened? Erza just twist him, spinning him round and round. The crowds are just staring then after a while, everyone started laughing at Natsu who looks like very sick. "My, my, Erza, I think we should ask Lucy to dance with him instead." The 'matchmaker' suggested. That's Mirajane for you! Matching Lucy with Natsu again! Erza nodded in agreement. "That's right. It will be more entertaining if they will be the one to dance."

"W-Wait! Wait! Wait! Why me? There are all other girls here! T-There's Lisanna!"

"Eh? Sorry, Lucy, I'll pass. You can dance with Natsu"

"T-Then, Cana" she said, pointing at Cana

"Nah, Dancing isn't my thing!"

Of course, she can't ask Juvia because she's totally sure that Juvia will just refuse because the person she want to dance is her Gray-sama. She can't also ask Levy because she knew that she will refuse to. That's why in the end, she decided to agree. There is nothing wrong in dancing with Natsu, right? Lucy sighed before speaking. "F-Fine then, I'm going to dance with him" Lucy climbed up at the stage and walked towards Natsu, facing him. "Don't step on my foot, okay?" she warned. Natsu just gave her a cheeky grin and answered. "I'll try"

Lucy placed her right hand on his shoulder, her left hand holding Natsu's hand. Then, Natsu placed his other free hand on her waist.

"Is this right?" he asked.

"Yes, it is" Lucy answered with a smile. After a while, beautiful music started to play. However, the beautiful music is not coming from the guild's cassette tape. The one who's creating the beautiful melody was Lucy's celestial spirit! Lyra, The Harp! Yes, she opened her own gate just to sing for Natsu and Lucy, making Lucy surprised. The two dance, and dance until Natsu started stepping her feet.

"O-Ouch! Natsu! Stop stepping on my foot!" watching them made the whole crowd laugh, but at the same time, they think that, they are cute together. "Sheesh, what's so entertaining about this?" she muttered.

"Don't you like this?" Natsu started. "We can make everyone happy"

Lucy smiled at his word and nodded in agreement. "You're right. But…aren't you wondering why?"

Natsu tilted his head slightly and just said, "No. I don't care"

"Eh? You don't? But why?"

"I just don't care. That's all" he responded, giving Lucy another cheeky grin.

"Fine then, whatever you say"

Lucy almost forgot that their guild mates are watching them. She's just dancing with him with a beautiful melody, created by her spirit, Lyra.

_Hi everyone! The first chapter for my NaLu Christmas Fanfiction. Oh my, I'm really bad in thinking of a good title. Anyways, what do you think about it? Honest review will be much appreciated. Thank you! _


End file.
